The present invention relates generally to bed mattresses, and more particularly to an inflatable mattress topper assembly for a mattress which may be inflated with air to provide variable support.
A conventional bed assembly usually includes a bed frame, support mechanism sometimes incorporating springs and a mattress. The bed frame supports the box springs which in turn supports the mattress. Most mattresses are formed in such a manner that they can be reversed and/or inverted in order to counteract mattress sagging from the continued weight of users in a single position.
Mattress toppers have been used in the prior art to provide additional comfort and to extend the useful life of a mattress. The prior art mattress topper usually has been thinner than the mattress they cover and consists of a cushioned pad coextensive with the length and width of a mattress and located at the top surface of the mattress. The cushioning material is often foam, feather, fiber fill or combinations thereof. The mattress topper thereby provides additional cushioning on the mattress while simultaneously protecting the mattress from soiling.
Known art mattress toppers may be attached to either the upper or lower surface of the mattress using hook and loop fasteners, zippers, elastic straps or the like. These fasteners can be provided at the seam or on both sides of the mattress toppers so that the mattress topper could be attached or reattached after inverting the mattress.
Another function of the prior art mattress topper assembly is to provide additional cushioning and support to a user. In this way a consumer could purchase either a thin or thick mattress topper, depending upon the amount of support and cushioning desired.
There is a need in the art to provide a variable, adjustable support within a mattress topper for everyday personal use. There is another need in the art for a mattress topper that can be used on a mattress or like without the need for attachment devices.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an inflatable mattress topper that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to enhance comfort on any standard mattress, sofa bed, futon, rollaway or cot for home or travel use.
An object of the present invention is to provide either temporary or permanent attachment of an inflatable mattress topper to any existing mattress.
Another object of the invention is to re-invigorate an old mattress by adding a layer of air or softness to mattresses, sofa beds, rollaways and futons.
Yet another object is to provide an inflatable mattress topper that is easily adjustable to a desirable level of comfort.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The objects and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims thereof as well as the appended drawings.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is an inflatable mattress topper in the range of 1.5 inches to 4.0 inches thick, utilizing an internal Quadra coil or other coil construction. A multiplicity of coils are used in the inflatable mattress topper to provide support and strength to the mattress topper. The topper is inflated by a touch control pump to a desired air pressure thereby providing the desired support. The pressure within the inflatable mattress topper is controllable through the use of a one touch control wand to inflate and deflate the inflatable mattress topper. The attached pump is connected to the inflatable mattress topper through PVC tubes and PVC connectors.
An extra deep conventional mattress topper and extra deep fitted sheets on top of the inflatable mattress topper are used to secure the inflatable mattress topper to the supporting mattress. The one-touch control wand is designed to fit into a holder which may be clipped to the sheet to allow the wand to be within easy reach of a user.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. For example, dual chambers and dual controls are only exemplary and could be replaced by a single chamber having a single control.